


Love

by Scarfhime



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfhime/pseuds/Scarfhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Theme Challenge- Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Jean’s car pulled up Eren’s driveway; Marco, Ymir, and Christa were already piled into Jean’s small old Volvo. Eren jogged up to the driver’s window and taps on the glass, Mikasa follows behind, walking at a moderate pace.   
“Dude, you’re going to get arrested if you keep doing this!” Jean rolled down the window.  
“Excuse me, Jaeger? What was that?”  
“You’re totally going to get arrested if you keep driving this thing. Is it even street legal?”  
“It sounds like somebody doesn’t want to go to go camping.”   
“Oh, shut up Kirschtein.” Jean snickered and popped the trunk open.   
“Load up your shit, Eren.” Eren mocked Jean as he loaded his and Mikasa’s bags into the trunk. Mikasa sat in the front seat and Eren squeezed in the back between Marco and Ymir. “Are we all ready?”  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Ymir shouted. Everyone chattered excitedly and Jean pulled out of the driveway. They drove until nightfall.  
“Uh, Jean…” Jean yawned and looked at Eren in the mirror.   
“What?”   
“Maybe you should let somebody else drive. You’re looking pretty worn out there.” Jean chuckled a little.  
“Aw, how sweet. You’re worried about me.”  
“No, I just don’t wanna die.” Jean rolled his eyes.  
“Anyway, no. We’re almost there. It’s just down this road. I don’t let other people drive my car, either.”   
Eren sat back down, his knees bumping into Marco’s, who was dosing off.   
“Hn?” Marco’s eyes fluttered open and he wiped a spot of drool off of his mouth. “Are we there yet?”  
“Not quite.” Ymir replied with a yawn. “heheheheh look, the princess is sleeping.” Ymir leaned forward and reached over the seat to touch Mikasa’s face. When her hand was a few inches away, Mikasa grabbed Ymir’s wrist and her eyes flew open.  
“If you touch me, you will not make it to the campground.” Christa giggled and kissed Ymir playfully on the cheek.  
“I’d like it if you made it, Ymir.” Christa leaned her head on Ymir’s shoulder. Eren groaned a little and scooted closer to Marco, who chuckled softly. Jean turned onto a dirt path and drove until there was a clearing.   
“Okay.” Jean stifled a yawn. “Let’s get the tents up. Boys in one tent, girls in the other.” The crew of teenagers silently pitched the tents and set up their sleeping bags. Eren stripped down to his underwear and slid into his sleeping bag. Jean turned the lantern off and everything was quiet, except for Ymir and Christa whispering in the girls tent. After a few moments, Mikasa exited the tent and came over to the boys tent and asked Jean if he wanted to go for a walk.   
“Hey, Eren.” Marco turned to face him.   
“Hm?” Eren turned his head towards Marco, his arms behind his head.   
“Do you like anybody?”  
“What is this? An elementary school slumber party?” Eren chuckled. Marco groaned.  
“C’mon, Eren. I’m just curious.”   
“Well, yeah. I do.” Eren blushed and laughed a little.  
“Who?” Marco squirmed closer to Eren.  
“It’s a secret.” Eren laughed nervously.  
“Aw, what the hell!” Marco laughed and reached over to shove Eren playfully. “Now who’s at an elementary school slumber party!” Marco crossed his arms. “It’s a secret” He mocked Eren with a childish voice.  
“Fine, I’ll give you a hint but, you’re gonna have to close your eyes.” Eren grinned. Marco complied.  
“You’re a man-child, you know that, right?”  
“Shut up.” Eren laughed. “Are you ready for your hint?”   
“Yeah, hurry up.” Eren swallowed and squirmed closer to Marco, placing his hands on Marco’s neck. Marco shivered. “Dude, stop touching me.” He laughed. Eren kissed him, lingering for a moment before moving away.  
“Was that a good enough hint?” Eren spoke softly, amusement in his voice mixed with an emotion that wasn’t easy to place.  
“H…huh?” Marco stared at Eren wide-eyed. “M-me?” Eren nodded.  
“Y-yeah…” his voice was small. Marco laughed and leaned in for a kiss.   
“You may like me now but, I’m definitely going to make you fall in love with me, Jaeger.”


End file.
